Doctors and Detectives
by CastleFan1012
Summary: A Grey's Anatomy and Castle Crossover. M for lots of sex scenes. This story will most likely be 100 chapters. There might be some weird pairings. Caskett is in this story. Chapter 4 is an Author's Note.
1. Chapter 1

I was reading a Grey's Anatomy and Castle Crossover Story, and decided to write one. It's probably going to be alot of chapters. The chapters might be short, or they might be long. They will all vary. This is the first crossover story, and Grey's Anatomy story I've written, so reviews would be grateful. Tell me if I should continue. Most of the characters on both shows will be in this. Grey's Anatomy has alot of drama, so there will be lots of drama. Also, all of the characters are alive for now. Kate hasn't been shot in this story. Montgomery and Gates are in this story, but there's a twist. Johanna Beckett is still dead. Demming, Josh, and Gina are also in this story, but there are twists with their storylines also. I might add some characters I make up. Don't be shy, tell me what you think. Most of the characters are OOC. This story is rated M for some sexual things, and just in case I put lots of sex scenes in this.

0-00-00-0-00-00-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-

Doctors and Detectives

Chapter 1

Izzie Stevens could not believe what she was seeing. It was early in the morning, a little while till dawn. She got called in a half hour ago. She just came in here to change into her scrubs, and she found this.

A dead woman. She had short blonde hair that went down to her shoulders. There were needles all over her arms and legs.

She was so shocked she couldn't move. All she could do was scream.

" .", she screamed.

A minute later, George, Dr. Sheperd, Dr. Bailey, and Meredith Grey were in the room.

Izzie was stil in shock at what she was seeing.

Everyone gasped.

" Oh my god. Did you just find her?", Dr. Sheperd asked and she nodded.

" We need to call the police. Dr. Bailey and I will go call them rait now. Meredith and George, you stay here and comfort Izzie till we get back. Understood?", Dr. Sheperd asked and they nodded.

" Alright. Good. Let's go.", he said and walked out with Dr. Bailey to call the police.

" Izzie, calm down.", Meredith said trying to calm her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

" I'm okay. Thanks.", Izzie said smiling at Meredith.

Meredith just nodded.

George just stood there watching them interact.

" I'll do your shift for you today Izzie.", George said smiling at her.

" Thanks George.", she said and he left.

" Let's get out of here, and sit down and relax.", Meredith said putting a hand on Izzie's back.

" Okay. That sounds good.", she said letting Meredith guide her to wherever they were going.

10 minutes later, they were sitting outside on a bench trying to relax over what just happened.

" Meredith, why would I be scared of a dead body when I do surgeries all the time?", she asked.

" I don't know. I guess when you see a dead body all of a sudden out of no where, it freaks you out.", she said.

They sat in silence taking deep breaths.

00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-00-

" Detective Beckett, Castle, Detective Esposito, and Detective Ryan, please come into my office.", Gates yelled at the doorway of her and Montgomery's office.

" Oh no. What do you think we did now?", Castle whispered into Beckett's ear as they walked over to the Captain's office.

" I don't know. Just stay quiet.", she said and Castle nodded.

Gates closed the office door when they were all in the office.

Gates sat back down at her desk, which was to the right of Montgomery's.

Castle and Beckett sat down in the 2 chairs that were in front of Captain Montgomery's desk, while Ryan and Esposito pulled two chairs over from the front of Gates desk, and moved one to the side of Beckett and Castle before sitting down.

" Detectives, nice to see you again. And you too Castle.", Montgomery said looking at them all.

" You too sir.", they all replied.

" I know you are all wondering why you are in here. I'll tell you. You are not in trouble. There has been alot of robberies in Seattle at the moment, and they need a few more detectives. You all, including Castle, will be go to Seattle for a few weeks or longer to help them. You can always come back and visit whenever you want, but they are in desperate need of help. Dr. Parish and Dr. Perlmutter will be going with you. Along with Alexis. I already told them all everything I am telling you rait now. You have a few hours to pack, and inform people that you will be in Seattle for a few weeks or longer. I advise you all to call me at least once a day to give me an update. You cna go now.", he said and they all nodded in shock.

Ryan and Esposito put the chairs back in place, before leaving the office. Castle and Beckett left behind them, closing the office door.

Ryan and Esposito went back to their desks, and got on their phones quickly informing their loved ones, and friends.

Beckett sat back down in her chair at her desk, with Castle in his usual chair beside her desk.

Castle quickly dialed Martha's number, informing her. Beckett called her father and informed him.

10 minutes later, they put down their phones and sighed.

" This might be fun, and interesting, or it could be totally boring.", Castle said and Beckett nodded.

" My dad says he will call me at least once every other day. He will come and visit once in a while too.", Kate said.

" My mother is going with Alexis and I. she said it will be a great experience. She said she has a good member of her acting group that she's good friends with that is having trouble with money rait now. She said Melissa was going to move in anyway, so she can live there while we are gone. She is really trustworthy.", Castle said and Beckett nodded.

" It's going to be hard changing routines, but we'll deal with it.", Castle said and Beckett nodded.

" I sure hope so.", she said sighing.

They started calling the rest of their friends and family, informing them.

00-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-00-00-0-0-0-0-00-000-

The next chapter picks up where this one left off. Hope you are liking it. Once again don't be shy, and review. I love talking to people.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2. Hope you like it. Just to warn you once again there is going to be lots of sex scenes in this story. Not too detailed though. There will be some wierd pairings and hook-ups in this story. Reviews make me happy. Enjoy! :) BTW. There won't be any sex scenes for a few chapters. I will tell you before there is though. I'm feeling a little better, so that's a good thing. Sorry for the late update. I had some writer's block. Anyway, on with the story.

-000-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-00-0-00-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-00-0-000-0-0

Chapter 2

" I'm ready to go. I think. Most of my clothes and shoes are packed. My beauty and feminine products are packed too. I also packed a few books and movies.", Kate said when Lanie walked into her apartment with her things.

Lanie set her things down, next to Kate's by her front door.

" Me too. It's weird that all of a sudden we have to go to Seattle.", Lanie said walking over next to Kate in her kitchen.

" I know. Hopefully we will be able to get a schedule together. I've never been to Seattle, so I don't know what it will be like.", Kate said sitting down at a stool next to the kitchen counter.

" I went there when I was 8. My dad was on a business trip, and my parents decided that my mother and me should go with him. So we did. It's different than New York, but it's nice. There's not too many buildings, there's more trees there than here. It's more quiet than here.", Lanie said sitting down next to her.

" Thanks for cheering me up Lane.", she said smiling at her best friend.

" You're welcome. We're best friends. That's what they're for. We'll have a good time. I'm coming, so you'll be able to hang out with me.", Lanie said.

" Yeah. That's a good thing. I could always hang out with Martha, but Martha likes different things then I do.", Kate said.

" Alexis is going too. She's fun to hang out and talk with. To bad Perlmutter has to go. He's always so grumpy."

" Why is he always like that?"

" I don't know. He has no wife or kids. Not really a relationship kind of guy. I asked him once what he does outside of the morgue, and all he said was do the necessary things to live and then go to bed. We should get him a girlfriend. We should set him up on a date.", Lanie said.

" Lanie, I don't know if that's a good idea.", Kate said frowning.

" Oh come on, Kate. He shouldn't be alone and bored for the rest of his life.", Lanie said.

" Fine. If he gets mad at us, I'm not taking the blame."

" Deal. Now what time do we have to go to the airport?"

" It's 5:30 now, and the plane leaves at 7:00. We have to leave in a half an hour."

" Good. We have time to eat something before we have to leave. What should we make?", Lanie asked standing up.

" There's a box of penne regate in the cabinet, and a can of sauce in fridge. I'll start the water.", Kate said getting a pan out of the bottom cabinet, and filling it with water.

She filled it halfway, and set it on the right front burner. She turned it on 6, then got the box of noodles out of the cabinet. She set them down on the counter besides the pan.

Lanie grabbed a big plastic spoon from the silverware drawer, and put it on top of a paper towel.

Kate grabbed the sauce out of the fridge and set it on the counter.

They both sat back down at the counter.

" I'm going to call Castle, and see if they are almost done packing. I'll be rait back.", Kate said grabbing her phone from the cabinet and going into her bedroom.

He answered on the second ring.

" Castle."

" Hey Castle, it's me. Are you guys almost done packing?"

" Yeah. I'm packed. Mother and Alexis are just packing a few more things. I'm making mac n cheese rait now, so we don't have to eat that nasty plane food."

" That's good. Lanie and I are packed. We're making spaghetti. Make sure you guys don't miss the flight. Your seats are beside us. I'm going to call Esposito and then Ryan and Jenny. I'll see you at the airport."

" See you soon.", he sai hanging up.

Kate walked back into the kitchen and sat down.

" I just put the noodles in. I'll call Javi, and you call Ryan.", she said and Kate nodded.

Esposito picked up on the thrid ring.

" Hey, chica."

" Hey, Javi. Are you almost done packing?"

" I've been don for 10 minutes. I'm eating a turkey sandwich rait now."

" Good. Airplane food is nasty."

" Yeah it is. I'll meet you guys at the airport. Make sure you ladies don't miss your flight. I wouldn't want to have to sit next to a starnger."

" I'll make sure. See you there. Love you."

" Love you too, chica.", Esposito said and hung up.

" Javi, is ready.", Lanie said and Kate nodded.

" Okay, I'll call Ryan.", Kate said dialing his number.

" Ryan."

" Hey, Ryan. It's me, Kate."

" Hey, are you and Lanie ready?"

" Yeah. We're are eating something before we leave. Javier is doing the same."

" Okay. Jenny decided she wants to go with us. She already called her boss, and got transfered to Seattle Grace Hospital. We're eating sandwiches. We'll see you guys there."

" Okay. Bye Ryan.", Kate said hanging up.

" Ryan and Jenny are just eating something too. Jenny called her boss, and she got transfered to Seattle Grace, so she's going with us.", Kate said stirring the noodles.

" Cool. We're definitley going to have fun.", Lanie said smiling.

" Do yo want a glass of water?", Lanie asked and Kate nodded.

Lanie got two clean glasses out of the cabinet, and filled them up with water. She put two cubes in each glass.

" Thanks.", Kate said sitting down and taking a sip of water.

" Welcome.", Lanie said also taking a sip of her water.

" This is going to be really interesting.", Kate said after a minute of silence.

" Yeah. I can't wait. I heard there's lots of gossip and drama at Seattle Grace Hospital.", Lanie said.

" Great. Just what we need. More gossip and drama.", Kate said sarcastically.

" Oh, come on. You'll like it there. It's not like we're going to be there forever. Plus we can come back and visit anytime we want.", Lanie said.

" Yippy.", Kate said taking another sip of water.

Seattle was definitley going to be interesting.

0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-00-00-0-00-0-000-0-00-00-000-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-00-0-000

Hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you think. This story will get more interesting. They're not in Seattle yet, so there's not going to be any drama yet either. Even if the review is really short, review. It makes my day when I see I got a review. The next chapter will be longer. Grey's Anatomy scenes will be in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3. Most of the characters will probably be OOC. Hope you like it. Reviews would be great. I don't know much about hospitals, doctors, medical procedures, or any of that stuff, so sorry if it's wrong information. I love hearing from people, so please review. Sorry for the long update. I'm working on 7 other stories and keep getting ideas for new ones, so I get writer's block sometimes. LittleMissRainbow left a review asking me to continue so I am. Reviews help me write faster, because they make me more happy and excited. Ideas are allowed anytime. Leave me a review with one or some or PM me. Enjoy!

0000-00-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chapter 3

" Castle, stop being an ass and sit down!", Beckett yelled at him while he was trying to convince the flight attendent to keep his phone on.

" But, I need my phone. What if I get an important call, text, or email?", he asked her in a whiny tone.

" You can check your phone as soon as we got off the plane. Just turn your phone off.", Beckett said in an annoyed tone.

" Fine.", Castle said turning off his phone and putting it in his bag that was in front of him on the pull-out table.

" I'll make sure he doesn't turn it on.", Beckett said to the flight attendent before the woman nodded and walked away.

She pulled out her copy of Heat Wave and opened it up to the first page. She was a big fan. Castle probably knew that already. She's read Heat Wave about 50 times already. Most of the time she just skipped to page 105 for the sex scene. She started reading when she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

" What?", she said turning her head and looking at Castle.

" You're reading my book. I didn't know you read it.", he said gesturing to the book.

" Yeah. I've read it alot. It's a good book.", she said shrugging and started reading the first line again before he interrupted once again.

" Do you read the sex scene and fantasize it's you and me, Kate?", he said grinning with a hint of desire and lust in his eyes.

" I might. But that's none of your business. Now, can I read in silence?", she said starting to read again.

" I bet you do. I bet you fantasize it's me doing those things to you.", he said moving closer.

She put down the book on the pull-out table in front of her. She turned facing him and leaned closer.

" I bet you fantasize about us when you wrote that, Writer-Boy.", she said seductively licking her lips with a look of desire and lust.

" It's Writer-Man. I'll prove it to you, but not until we got off this plane and get somewhere where it's only the two of us. I want our first time to be special and not in a bathroom on an airplane.", he said and she nodded.

" How long is this flight?", she asked.

" About 5 to 7 hours.", he said groaning.

" We better switch seats with someone if we don't want to have sex on this plane.", he said looking over at Kevin seeing him passed out while Jenny was reading a book and cuddling up next to him.

He looked at Javier and Lanie who were sitting behind them and saw them grinning at each other.

" What are you two grinning at?", he asked them.

" We heard you and Kate's entire conversation. Kate can come back here and Javier will sit next to you.", she said while Javier stood up.

Kate heard them talking and got her laptop that was sitting in front of her on the pull-out table, Heat Wave book, and her bag that was sitting next to her that had her phone and other small things in it and changed seats with Javier.

Lanie switched to the seat on the outside and Kate went on the one on the inside, arranging her stuff.

Castle moved to the inside seat and Javier went in the one on the outside.

" I'm going to need some loud music if I'm going to get through this flight without having sex with Kate.", Castle said putting in his headphones and turning on his iPod Touch.

Javier just laughed and got comfortable before closing his eyes and trying to sleep.

" So, you and writer-man are planning on doing the deed?", Lanie asked quietly.

" Yeah. We've always been attracted to each other. Even you know that. We're all going to Seattle, and I should give a relationship with Castle a try.", she said.

" Good for you girl. Make sure you give me all the details after you two have sex.", Lanie said quietly and Kate nodes before biting her lip and blushing.

" What are you blushing about? Oh my god. Are you fantasizing about you and Castle having sex?", she asked quietly with her eyebrows raising.

" Maybe, but I can't help it. I want to have sex with him but I want to wait till tonight.", she said quietly and Lanie smiled.

" Did you bring any sexy lingerie?", Lanie asked smiling.

" Some. Why?", she asked.

" Once we get off and get situated in the hotel and get our stuff unpacked, we are going lingerie shopping. We're going to Bath and Body Works for some lotion, perfume, and candles for your big time tonight.", she said and Kate nodded.

" I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up in a couple hours.", Kate said and she nodded.

She got comfortable on the seat before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Lanie smiled to herself before putting her headphones in and listening to her iPod Touch.

Castle kept thinking about unicorns and ponies so he wouldn't get an erection and embarrass himself.

-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-0000-0-0-0-00-0-00-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-00-00-

" So, do you wanna go on a double date with me and April tonight?", Jackson asked Lexie as the walked down the corrider to the room of their new patient.

" What time and where?"

" 7. Ricardo's. You, Mark, April, and me. Wear something pretty.", he said smiling.

" Fine. I'll tell Mark when I run into him.", she said and he nodded before they entered the room.

" So Ms. Waxten, how are you feeling?", Lexie asked as she put a tongue depresser on thw woman's tongue and looked down and around her mouth and throat with a flashlight.

Sophie Waxten was 25. She came in a couple hours before with strep throat.

" A little better. I've been sucking on those ice cubes for an hour.", Sophie said after Lexie examined her mouth and throat.

" Good. Try to not talk that much. It will help your throat unswollen. If you need anything, push the red button.", Lexie said and Sophie nodded before her and Jackson left the room.

" Next stop, Ted Erickson. Rectal, testicle, and prostate exam.", Lexie said sighing as Jackson groaned and frowned.

" Ughhh. How come we always get those?", he asked in disgust as they walked towards the exam room.

" I don't know. Meredith hates doing them. Derek, Bailey, and Addison don't do those, so usually we're the only ones that are free to do them.", she said.

" Let's just get this over with.", he said as they walked in.

Jackson immediately washed his hands and put on a pair of gloves.

" How are you today, Mr. Erickson?", Lexie said lightly smiling as she did the same as Jackson.

" Not so good. My girlfriend was giving me a blowjob last night and she bit me by accident. It really hurts.", he said groaning.

" Okay, well we'll give you a testicle exam and your scheduled for a rectal and prostate exam too. We'll step out of the room for a minute while you change into the gown. All clothes off. You can keep your socks on though.", she said and he nodded as they left the room.

After a minute, they knocked on the door and walked in as they heard a " come in".

Jackson went to the chart and sat down on a stool with the chart and pen in his hand as Lexie put the blind down on the door.

" All clothes off right?", she asked and he nodded.

" Okay. Please stand in front of the exam table and open your gown please. Remember to relax.", she said and began the exam when he opened the gown and she put gloves on.

" Man, this is going to be a long day.", Jackson thought as Lexie did the exam.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

That last line makes me laugh everytime I re-read it. Hope u guys liked it! Pretty please with Nathan Fillion and Stana Katic on top, review! I love hearing from people. It gets me in a happy mood. Next week is going to be very hectic and emotional for me. Follow me on twitter Caskett1012 and tumblr jlg1012. Thanks for reading! :) xoxo - Jessica


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note: Attention readers, my computer says that it is low on memory. I cannot write anymore of this story till my mom puts the new one in. Which will be soon. I already have ideas for the next chapter, so don't worry. I am definitely not going to abandon this story or my other stories. - Jessica 


End file.
